


ВФР глазами России

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Посвящение [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Воспоминание Ивана о Франции в годы революции.





	ВФР глазами России

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/gifts).



> Виньетка для проекта "Скайпская уния" (Pol-Litras).

Ты прав, память меня подводит. Никак не могу понять, было ли это или только привиделось мне?  
В рваной рубахе, с чёрно-бурыми пятнами на штанах, с мусором в слежавшихся волосах ты идёшь среди обломков и развалин, между полураздетых мародёрами трупов, по грязи и крови, не замечая вокруг ничего, кроме цели там, далеко впереди. Глаза твои горят, как пьяные безумные звёзды, и кажется, что головой ты достаёшь до неба.  
А этого точно не было и не могло быть, но я вижу как наяву: громадные мировые весы, вокруг них - равнодушные боги, древние и новые, сгустившиеся тучи и ты, не замечая собственных ран и творящегося вокруг хаоса, держишь за волосы гроздь отрубленных голов, и вязкий сок течёт из грозди. Новое время - новые вина.  
\- Я пришёл платить за свою свободу, - говоришь ты. - Вот моя плата!  
И небеса содрогаются.


End file.
